Sólo para practicar
by Saku Hyuuga Ishtar
Summary: Traducción. One-Shot. Haou&Johan. Johan realmente quiere besar a Juudai, pero no sabe cómo hacerlo. ¿A quién acudirá por ayuda? Nada más y nada menos que con Haou. ¿Qué pedirá Haou a cambio de la ayuda?


**Nota: **Este fanfic NO me pertenece. El original es de Chazzyluvergurl y ella amablemente me dejó traducirlo. Espero lo disfruten.

* * *

**Sólo para practicar.**

Todo había empezado como un día normal. Nada parecía fuera de lo común hasta que llegó la tarde, mientras Haou estaba sentado sobre su cama, leyendo unos libros antiguos que había encontrado en la parte trasera de la Biblioteca. Los encontraba bastante interesantes, aunque a juzgar por el hecho de que estaban llenos de polvo, nadie más compartía su opinión. Fue en ese momento cuando las cosas comenzaron a ponerse extrañas. Y todo empezó con un simple golpe en la puerta.

Él miró hacia la puerta, pensando en qué decirle a la persona del otro lado para que se marchara y después optando por el silencio, pues seguramente la persona se iría al no obtener una respuesta. El intruso irrumpió en la habitación súbitamente, causando que Haou pegara un brinco. Entornó los ojos y los clavó en la persona que había entrado.

—¿No ves que estoy ocupado? —explotó.

—Lo sé —jadeó Johan, doblándose hacia el frente y apoyando sus manos sobre sus rodillas—, pero realmente necesito hablar contigo.

Suspirando pesadamente, Haou dejó caer su libro sobre la cama y miró con desinterés al europeo.

—¿Qué?

—Bueno —Johan caminó lentamente y se sentó en el borde de la cama, con los ojos esmeralda mirando hacia la lejanía—. Tengo un pequeño problema. Sabes lo que siento por Juudai. Y hoy quería hacérselo saber... Es gracioso porque... Traté de darle un beso y no pude hacerlo. ¡Y él tampoco se dio cuenta de lo que estaba tratando de hacer! Sólo quiero que sepa cómo me siento y no puedo encontrar las palabras para decírselo, así que quería _mostrárselo_, pero, ¿cómo puedo hacer eso? —parecía un tanto angustiado.

Haou compuso una mueca de desagrado. ¿Por qué se suponía que eso iba a importarle? Francamente, le daba igual. Pero si podía ayudar a Johan, entonces se iría.

—Tal vez si buscamos la raíz del problema podamos resolverlo —dijo lenta y lógicamente—. Ahora, ¿por qué no puedes hacerlo?

—Probablemente es porque él es muy inocente. No quiero quitarle nada de eso. ¡Es que se siente como si estuviera violándolo o algo así! —se rió débilmente—. Ya sé que suena estúpido. Después de todo, no es como si yo... quisiera hacerle algo más —su rostro se tornó de un color escarlata.

La expresión de Haou no cambió. Siguió mirando fijamente a Johan con el rostro en blanco. Aunque, en su interior, estaba un poco molesto por ese comentario. Desde que él y Juudai estaban tan cerca, no le gustaba que Johan hablara de _eso._

—No es como si necesitaras un permiso para besar a alguien —murmuró, frunciendo el entrecejo.

Sonriendo tímidamente, Johan asintió.

—Lo sé, lo sé. Pero aún así me siento mal tratando de hacerlo.

—Entonces no lo hagas —dijo Haou con sensatez, recostándose contra las almohadas antes de recoger su libro de nuevo.

—Entonces, ¿cómo le voy a decir a Juudai mis sentimientos? —preguntó, inclinándose sobre él y empujando el libro. Parecía ansioso.

—No lo sé, sólo debes de hacerlo. ¿No eres más valiente que esto? —espetó Haou, mirándolo directamente.

—Uhm, bueno, supongo que sí —Johan parecía avergonzado—. Es sólo que... nunca he besado a nadie antes y no estoy muy seguro de cómo hacerlo. No quiero echar a perder algo como esto, porque entonces Juudai se reirá y no se dará cuenta de que voy en serio.

—Hmph, ¿por qué no te limitas a reír y volver a intentarlo? —preguntó el rey.

—Porque esto es algo que quiero hacer bien desde la primera vez —explicó—. ¿No lo entiendes? Por lo general, no estaría molestándote por algo tan 'pequeño' como esto, pero es que... Es una especie de gran reto para mí.

—¿Y qué se supone que debo hacer al respecto? —inquirió, bajando su libro molesto.

Un ligero rubor cubrió las mejillas del europeo.

—Bueno, eh... —miró hacia otro lado, esperando que el rubor se esfumara.

—¿Qué? —Haou se incorporó, frunciendo aún más el entrecejo.

—Yo esperaba que me pudieras ayudar a practicar —murmuró el de cabello azul, mirando hacia el suelo.

—¿Por qué yo? —preguntó el castaño, parpadeando confundido.

—Porque te pareces a Juudai —respondió el Obelisk, sonriendo débilmente, mientras frotaba la parte posterior de su cabello.

—No lo creo —murmuró Haou, mirando directamente a los ojos de Johan—. ¿Quieres usarme para saber _cómo_ se sentirá besar a Juudai? No creo que eso le guste mucho.

—¡Él no tiene que enterarse! —protestó Johan—. No va a ser tan largo. Te lo prometo. Así que por favor, ayúdame.

—¿Por qué no pueden Juudai y tú resolver esto por su cuenta? —preguntó Haou, levantándose para poner su libro sobre la mesa—. ¿No es esa la forma en que se supone que funciona?

—Bueno... supongo —dijo Johan lentamente, jugueteando con la tela de la colcha—. Y normalmente estaría de acuerdo contigo, pero estoy realmente asustado y me vendría bien algo de ayuda. ¿Por favor? Te pagaré... de alguna forma.

Haou miró por encima el hombro de Johan al montoncito de libros que lo esperaban.

—¿En serio? ¿Y qué podrías hacer que me beneficiara? —se volvió hacia él, apoyándose sobre el borde de una mesa con la mirada escéptica.

—Uhm, bueno... ¿No sería la experiencia suficiente? —Johan intentó sonreír débilmente.

—No lo creo. No me interesa —el rey miró a su interlocutor, con los ojos medio cerrados, entre perezosos y aburridos.

—¡Por favor! ¡Te ayudaré con lo que tú quieras! —los ojos de Johan le rogaban desesperadamente.

—No me vas a dejar en paz hasta que ceda, ¿verdad?

—No realmente —reconoció el otro, sonriendo con más confianza.

Suspirando con exasperación, Haou regresó a la cama y se inclinó dentro del espacio personal de Johan. Éste se hizo para atrás, pero sólo consiguió que el rey avanzara un poco más. Lo cual sólo consiguió ponerlo más nervioso.

—Uhm... ¿Qué quieres? —preguntó, con una sonrisa vacilante.

—Vamos a acabar con esto —espetó Haou, subiéndose a la cama, obligando de alguna manera a Johan a acostarse mientras lo hacía.

Bueno, al menos estaba obteniendo lo que quería. Aunque ya no estaba seguro si era realmente su deseo en ese momento. Se quedó mirando al otro con inquietud. Haou miró hacia abajo con los ojos de color ámbar fijos en él, parecía tan seguro de sí mismo... Johan tragó saliva.

—¿Y bien? ¿Vas a hacerlo o no? —Haou frunció el ceño, antes de tomar a Johan por los hombros, aprisionándolo contra el colchón.

Asintiendo con la cabeza débilmente, Johan se retorció debajo de Haou y se incorporó, jadeando en el intento. Miró nervioso cómo Haou se acercaba más a su cara.

—¿Tenemos que hacerlo de esta manera?

Haou retrocedió un poco, dándole espacio a Johan para que hiciera lo que quisiera y se dio cuenta también de cuán relajado se puso su acompañante una vez hizo eso. Tal vez no sería tan malo...

Sonriendo ligeramente, Johan se acercó a Haou, tomando con delicadeza su rostro entre las manos. Cuando el rey se dio cuenta, se tensó y se encogió ante el contacto. Nadie lo había tocado en años... Y eso hizo que Johan sintiera un poco de lástima por él. Él sonrió suavemente mientras acariciaba su mejilla con la palma de la mano. Tal vez Haou era así porque nunca se había abierto a nadie. O tal vez era... ¿Porque no quería salir lastimado?

En realidad no era así. Haou no se preocupaba por esa clase de cosas. Ya había besado a alguien antes y francamente, no le había gustado demasiado. Aunque había un profundo dolor en él, una especie de miedo de lo que Johan podría significar para él. Incluso aunque fuera sólo por unos momentos, no tendría que salir nada de aquello, ni mucho menos tomárselo en serio. Simplemente, por unos minutos...

—Uhm, gracias por dejarme hacer esto —murmuró Johan, acercándose a la cara del otro.

Haou no dijo nada en respuesta, sólo mantuvo sus ojos fijos en Johan. No se inclinó hacia adelante, pero tampoco retrocedió. Johan ladeó la cabeza sólo un poco, con la respiración cálida golpeando el rostro del rey. A pesar de que no lo mostró, Haou sintió una pequeña punzada de nervios en su interior. Una parte de él... quería ese tipo de cosas. La sensación de ser amado por otra persona, eso era todo. Y por no decir... No es que _no le gustara _Johan, poniéndolo de alguna manera.

Johan se detuvo al instante, como si estuviera debatiendo consigo mismo. Haou puso las manos sobre los codos de Johan. En ese momento, él estaba realmente impaciente. Afortunadamente, Johan no pensó en ello mucho tiempo. Haou finalmente sintió sus labios suaves chocando contra los suyos. La calidez del momento hizo que le temblara el cuerpo. Sus ojos medio entornados parecían perdidos y entonces devolvió la presión.

Su primera vez había sido menos que satisfactoria, pero tal vez, sólo tal vez... la segunda no era tan mala. Haou casi estaba disfrutando del momento. Y es que eso era realmente: un momento. Un breve período de tiempo que le dedicaron a un suave, pero casi apasionado beso. A continuación, se separaron y todo había terminado.

Johan sonrió mientras tocaba sus propios labios.

—Eso fue... como... divertido. Gracias —hizo un guiño—. Ahora creo que podré besar a Juudai.

Haou no dijo nada respecto a su primera afirmación, aunque en silencio estaba de acuerdo. Pero la segunda lo hizo casi estremecerse. No esperaba sentirse tan enojado por haber sido 'el reemplazo'. Había pensado que no sería la gran cosa, pero no había mucho que pudiera hacer al respecto.

—Bueno, hasta luego —dijo el Obelisk alegremente, saltando fuera de la cama—. ¡Adiós! —se despidió del castaño y a continuación salió de la habitación, como si no hubiera pasado nada.

Al Rey le tomó un minuto darse cuenta de lo que había pasado y estaba un tanto sorprendido por ello, por no decir que estaba hecho una furia. Gruñó por lo bajo antes de coger su libro de nuevo y empezar a leer. ¿Quién necesitaba amor? O a Johan, para el caso. Una pequeña parte dentro de su pecho le dolía, porque no podía dejar de tener los mismos sentimientos que Juudai (aunque en menor intensidad), pero no estaba dispuesto a dejar que aquello lo desanimara. Así que se olvidó del asunto y continuó con su investigación. Como si nunca hubiera sucedido. Y, ¿quién sabe? Quizás nada había pasado a los ojos de Haou.

* * *

**Notas de la Traductora:** Hace muchísimo tiempo que le pedí a Chazzy que me dejara traducir esto (mi primera autora favorita en ffnet, aunque por valentineshipping, ya que no sabía que escribía spiritshipping x'DDD). Y principalmente fue por dos razones, la primera, la personalidad de Haou es completamente canon. Es él, totalmente él. Sin cambios. Me lo puedo imaginar perfectamente y la envidio por ponerlo así en un concepto algo romántico, en serio. La segunda razón: es que me pareció muy tierno este fanfic, en serio, Haou no es malo, sólo incomprendido (? y necesita un abrazo (? o dos x'DDD. Entonces, ¿qué les pareció x333? Yo lo amé~ aunque fue un reto traducirlo porque tuve que ponerle los guiones y cambiar algunas cosas, porque casi siempre decía -personaje dijo- -personaje hizo-, tuve que usar algunos sinónimos, espero que el resultado sea entendible y agradable.

Espero sus comentarios con ansias :3333. Ojalá les haya gustado tanto como a mí x3. Buscaré más one-shots para traducir x33.

Ahora el copy paste de rigor x'D.

Ya están arriba las continuaciones de:  
Guerra Interna  
I belong to you  
Más que palabras  
Melodías del Corazón

Y además, otro one-shot.  
Hands/Manos (Johan&Juudai!mujer)

Gracias por leer y comentar si tienen tiempo :3.

Ja ne!


End file.
